hunger_games_role_playingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Element Games
Hi. :3 The Element Games Pippycat here with another Games. Have fun, and enter tributes. These will be a short games with short povs written in the perspectives of tributes. Each tribute will have a certain element, which will come in later. There are twists, which will be revealed later when all the tributes are in. Anyway, hope you like it. :3 There is no "2 tributes per district" thing, and the amount of boys vs. girls doesn't matter, just their associated elements. Earth Tributes Earth tributes will have skills with nature and animals, and the power to make things grow. Water Tributes Water tributes can breathe underwater, and will have a special talent to swim. Fire Tributes Fire tributes can endure fire and extreme heat like it's nothing. They can also control, or conjure fire. Air Tributes Aire tributes will have the power to fly (which is limited, to make things more fair), and have the power to create storms or high winds. Alliances Careers: 'Luster(Earth), Candy(Air), Hugo(Air), Clay(Fire), Scarlet(Fire), Isaac(Water), Amy(Water) '''10 and 9 alliance: '''Eli Winersin(Air), Eliza Herader(Water), Anne Flinch(Water) '''Girls Alliance: '''Bee Clio(Earth), Savannah Darnell(Fire) '''Sisters: '''Emily Link(Air), Grace Link(Fire) '''Siblings: '''Zane Light(Fire), Alina Light(Air), Ceria Light(Earth) Training Scores and Odds This year, training scores and odds will depend on not only survival skills and weapon skills, but elemental skills, and how good they are with those. Twist 1 Only the strongest will make it to the real games. Before the games begin, all seven tributes from each element will be put in a small arena, revolving around their element. The earth arena will be a flowering meadow with many different animals, the water arena will be an ocean with small, beachy islands. The fire arena will be a burning -- literally -- desert landscape, and the air arena will be held high up in the clouds... just don't fall. The tributes won't have weapons or supplies ''anywhere ''to use. They will have to fight with their elemental powers, until only three tributes remain. Then, those three tributes will proceed onto the games, where the twelve final tributes will fight it out on the real arena. Good luck, and may the odds be ''ever ''in your favor. ~ The Earth Match-Up 'Sarah Watson - District 11 I rise on my pedestal, and into the arena. The light is blinding, and I open my eyes to see a golden sun beating down on all seven of us earth tributes. It's so scary, to know that there are only seven of us to compete against each other... I'm just hoping I can make it to the end. We're in a flowery meadow, with our pedestals scattered around, in no particular formation. Bee's(7) pedestal is only feet away from mine, and I just hope she doesn't get the idea to attack me. She's good with her powers. "10, 9..." the announcer says, and I get ready to run off into the meadow. Maybe the tributes will forget about me and fight each other. "5, 4, 3, 2...1!" The gong rings, and tributes run off in random directions. I think I'm not going to get seen by anyone when I run straight into another tribute. It's Ceria(5). She gets up and tries to run away, but for some reason I pin her to the ground. If she dies, then it's one less tribute, and one step closer to my own survival. She throws me off of her, and starts punching me. I kick her in the stomach and stand up, shoving her down a hill. Trying to use my powers, I see some vines growing a ways away from where she lands at the bottom. I focus on the vines, and watch as they start to choke Ceria. BOOM! 'Luster Silk - District 1' With no weapons, things are deffinetly harder. I still have my fists, though, but my powers aren't very good. I can barely do anything with them! I watch Aggie(12) run off, with Bee(7) close behind her, probably planning to attack. I decide to try and take both of them out, and run after them. I catch up pretty quick, and tackle Bee, thrashing her around as she screams out for help. No one will, though. Her ally Savannah is a fire tribute. "No one's going to help you!" She starts to cry, and I grab her arms behind her back and start slamming her up against a tree. Her nose is bleeding, and I pick up a big rock and put her out of her misery with one big, solid blow to the head. 'Aggie Meadows - District 12' I scream as I watch Luster slam Bee around like she's a tiny ragdoll, and feel sick as he dents her skull with a giant rock. She falls to the ground, moaning and crying and screaming out until her stomach seems so deprived of air, it stops, and she lets out one last wimper. BOOM! I run away, back to the pedestals, and see Matt(5) is still there. I watch as he manipulates a giant flower with his powers, making it grow teeth to try and devour Amber(5). It nips her on the arm, and she runs away. Matt turns around to see me, and I try to back off, but next, the flower lunges at me, biting my hair. Luckily, I can just tear my hair out of it's teeth-grip, but it keeps coming at me. I see a bush of roses, and an idea forms in my head. I dive behind the bish and focus on a thorn, and use my powers to make it grow bigger. Then, I snap it off the flower. I come back out, and Matt is still trying to attack me with the giant flower. I lunge under it, and slash it's stem with the thorn. It falls to the ground, and Matt, seeing how big the thorn is, tries to run away. But with a big, odd smile on my face, I stab him over and over with it. 'Amber Stone - District 5' BOOM! One more tribute has to die before we make it on to the games. I wonder how the other match-ups are going, but there's no time to wonder. I don't know who's been killing, but something tells me I don't want to. I'm hiding up in a tree, trying to stop my arm from bleeding from the giant bite it got. It hurts a lot more than I think it should. I can hear the rustling of grass from below me, and see Sarah(11) walking down below me, looking around. I see a big bee hive hanging on a branch right above her head. It doesn't look like there are any bees living in it right now, so I try and use my powers to make it grow larger. If I can hit her on the head with it, maybe she will run away, or better, the bees will sting her and kill her. But as the hive grows larger, suddenly, a huge bee crawls out! I gasp. What have I done?! ''It seems to look at me, and make an odd buzzing sound, before clinging to my face and stinging my neck. I fall from my tree, and start to scream. The pain os overwhelming, and Sarah is running away, knowing it's only trouble for her here. Another sting in my arm, and I know more bees have come. I sigh before closing my eyes and letting go. BOOM! The Water Match-Up 'Honeysickle Ash - District 5' We all rise into the arena together. Or, are we together? When I look around, I'm all alone on a small, beachy island that's barely big enough for me to walk around on. If I look far off into the distance, I can see another tribute. "3," the announcer is counting down, and I get ready to jump off into the water. "2, --" BOOM! What the heck? I'm glad I'm not there, but someone must have stepped off their pedestal early. I shiver, remembering when I saw a Games where a girl tripped on her pedestal because of her broken leg, and we all had to watch her get blown to bits. "1!" GONG! I jump off into the water, and open my eyes. I can see clearly, and watch some fish dart by. We have so many Careers in the water tributes, I hope they won't come after me. There! I see little Lacey trying to swim and hide, and dart towards her. ''Sorry, Lacey... '' I kick her, and she turns to me. I dive to the shallow bottom of the sea where we are and pick up some sharp-looking coral, stabbing her and poking her with it. She tries to swim away, but I'm faster than her. I wrap my arms around her neck and squeeze, stabbing at the same time. BOOM! 'Anne Flinch - District 9' The match-up is going quickly. Two tributes have died already. I think I can make it, but lots of Careers are water tributes. I'm trying not to get seen by them, and just hope I won't be found when I see Amy(4) swimming towards me. I try to swim away, but she's fast. My feet get tangled up in some seaweed, and I try desperately to free myself. She slaps me, but it doesn't hurt much underwater. I let out a little laugh, then gasp, holding my breath, forgetting that I can breathe underwater now. She shoves me to the ground, and uses the seaweed to tie up my arms, too. She squeezes my neck, and I can feel the air -- or water, whatever -- leaving my body. I can't breathe -- or not breathe? -- without it. I try to hit her, but everything goes blurry. 'Eliza Herader - District 10' I can see Isaac and Honeysickle both running to my island, and get ready to defend myself. When they get onto the sand, I conjure up a wave and try to wash them away. It works on Isaac. "We're water tributes, we can't drown in water!" Honeysickle just seems angry, and runs at me. I grab her hair and try to snap her neck, but she whips around and punches me in the face over and over, giving me a bloody nose. She shoves me to the ground, stuffing sand in my mouth. I spit it out and try to punch her, but she grabs my wrists behind my back. I kick her in the leg, which is my only defense right now. She lets go, and runs into a coconut tree on the island, knocking a coconut out of it. She takes it and starts smacking me around with it, and I feel tears in my eyes. This is it... I'm getting beaten to death by a coconut. But Honeysickle spares me the embarrassing death, and instead, grips her hands around my throat and twists. BOOM! The Fire Match-Up 'Clay Stone - District 2' We rise up on our pedestals into the arena, and I look up to see a big red sun in the sky. We're in a circle, and I'm right next to Amber(7) and Scarlet(2). We're in a desert, which is literally burning. The cacti look like they are made of flickering flames, and the sand looks red hot. But we're somewhat immune to fire. "5, 4, 3..." the announcer starts. "2, 1!" GONG! I run to the center, and watch as Savannah tries to run away from it all. I chase her down and slam her to the ground. It knocks the breath out of her. I get an idea... I conjure up fire, only in the shape of a sword. It must be sharp, because all it takes is a hit to the neck to get Savannah. BOOM! 'Scarlet Scarface - District 2' The fun has only just begun. Three District 2 tributes are in the fire tributes, and it's clear we are the three making it out of here. I see Zane(5) hovering aroun the edges of where the pedestals were, and run to him, punching him around. He punches back, and it hits me right across the face. I get angry. "You're going down!" I tackle him and pin him to the ground. He throws me off, and I bite him. He screams, and I slam him into one of the cacti. We can endure fire for a long amount of time, but after a while it does start to burn us. Also, the cactus of course has spikes on it. I wonder if I can make them grow bigger since they're made of fire? Sure thing I can, and I take one and stab him through the back, putting him out of his misery. BOOM! 'Amber Willows - District 7' Two tributes have died, that means two to go. I see August running past me, and decide to try and get him. I wonder... I use my powers to make the sand in front of him disappear, and it works! He falls into the hole, and before he can get out, I put the sand back. He'll... suffocate in the sand. "UGH!" Someone knocks me to the ground, and I look up to see Clay(2) standing over me. Grace(2) and Scarlet(2) come up behind them. No! The District 2 tributes have all allied, knowing they will survive. "Make it quick." I whisper, and let one last tear roll down my cheek before Clay raises his sword. The Air Match-Up 'Eli Winersin - District 10' Instead of rising on podiums, us air tributes are dropped off by hovercrafts. We're flying over the clouds right now, hovering down. "Jump out." The person controlling the craft tells me. "As soon as you're all down there, fight. The air match can't last forever." Candy(1) pushes her way to the front. "Out'a my way! Me first, losers." She smirks at us, and falls backwards out of the hovercraft, onto the clouds. Little Farah(3) is next, and she hesitates before jumping down right next to Candy. Seeing her chance, Candy uses all her strength possible to shove Farah off the puffy white cloud. She looks to us with a cruel look on her face. "Who's next?" Hugo jumps down, and the two get into a fight. Brock goes next, and then -- BOOM! Is that... how far up we are? ''Don't fall, Eli, don't fall. '' 'Emily Link - District 2' Hugo and Candy are in a big fight, and they both look pretty damaged. Candy finally gets pushed off. Serves her right! How could she push a little girl off? Now ''she ''gets to fall. We all wait for the cannon but it's taking too long. Brock comes running towards me, and I dive out of the way, tripping him. He falls face-first onto the white clouds, and I giggle, stepping on his back to go and fight Hugo(1). He's strong, but one thing he forgets is that I can control clouds and wind, too... I conjure up a strong breeze, and it pushes him backwards, off of the clouds. BOOM! Candy. BOOM! Hugo. I've done good, but I'm scaring myself. I decide to sit out for the rest of the time. I've done enough already... 'Brock Yugly - District 6' Three tributes down, one to go. I look around. Emily(2) is hopping her way across the clouds, and I tell her in my mind to fall off, but she doesn't. Eli(10) is running off, too, right no Emily's trail, so there's one tribute left. Alina(5) is scared of heights, so I wonder why she was even put in this element. I make a sword out of lightning, and walk up behind her. "I'll make it quick." She screams, and almost falls off, but I plunge the sword into her heart. She gets electricuted, and then -- BOOM! I've made it... The Games Tributes The elemental weapons are chosen by me. ;3 They are what that tribute will use mainly as their elemental weapon in the arena. Twist 2 - Alliances Alliances will be chosen randomly by le Gamemakers. One tribute from each element on a team! Here they are: Death Chart The Games - Day 1, the Bloodbath 'Aggie Meadows - District 12' The announcement of teams was horrible. I'm on the orange team, so I'm wearing a stupid orange jacket with black pants and orange boots. Well, I'll be easy to find in the arena. When I rise on my podium, the arena looks bright. But when I look around, I see I've risen with three other tributes -- not on my team, we're all the same element -- in a part of the arena that looks lush and green. The arena is four sectors, one for each element. I look around, and can see that there's a burning forest where the fire tributes are, a watery landscape for the water tributes, and mountains for the air tributes. "3, 2, 1!" GONG! I rush to the cornucopia and grab a knife, then turn and look for my alliance, taking a backpack on my way. I run into Isaac(4) on my way out, but neither one of us does anything. Emily(2) is rught behind him, and she takes the nearest weapon, a sword, and tries to stab me through the heart. I duck out of the way and grab her arms, twisting them behind her back in an unnatural position. I take my knife and stick in the back of her neck. BOOM! I run off with my alliance into the earth sector, leaving the bloodbath behind me. 'Clay Stone - District 2' The cornucopia is full of supplies, so I don't waste any time. I get my weapon, the first thing I see, which is a sword. I take a backpack, too, and look around for my team. The orange team has already ran off, so it's just is two teams at the cornucopia. Something tells me I'll spend most of my time defending my teammates. Eli(10) has evrything he needs, and comes running up to me. "Where is Sarah and Honeysickle?" "Over here!" Honeysickle squeaks, and Eli and I look over to the girl, who has three backpacks. She shoves one at me. "That way, the other team won't get one." "What about Sarah?" I sigh, and spot her hanging around the edge of the cornucopia, horrifyed. "Let's go, if the team can't handle it." "Wait." Honeysickle takes a sickle, and we start to run. We're almost to the air sector when I hear a scream. "Where's Sarah?" Honeysickle asks, but we all know the answer to that. Eli runs back to Sarah, and I try to catch his arm. It's not worth it! We can't lose two teammates. Sarah has been caught by Luster, and the three of us watch helplessly as he stabs her with his sword. Eli rushes forward and tries to kill Luster, but he just flings Eli away. Isaac comes up to Eli and tries to stab him with his trident, and it's me who comes to the rescue, flinging Isaac away and burying my sword into his stomach. Eli and Honeysickle make a run for it, and I follow close behind. BOOM! BOOM! Night 1 'Amy Oceania - District 4' Our team isn't doing too well. We're not getting along. It's all fighting, not getting things done, so I keep my backpack items to myself, hogging them. My team doesn't deserve them, anyway. At least we're all alive; we're the only team who got out of the bloodbath that way I think. The anthem starts to play, and Brock finally shuts his face to look up at the sky. '''Day 1: The Fallen' District 2 - Emily Link District 4 - Isaac Blade District 11 - Sarah Watson Only three. I didn't expect much, really, since there's only twelve of us. I glare at Brock, and he glares back at me. "We better get some sleep." Aggie grumbles. She had been quiet most of the time. The drama came from Brock and Scarlet bickering over who should be leader. "Shure." Scarlet agrees flatly. She lays on the ground. "One of you pukes take first watch." "I will." I volunteer. I wonder if killing your own teammate is against the rules. Because they are really getting on my nerves... but, when have there ever been rules in the Games? I wait until they are all asleep, taking a knife out of my backpack. I scoot over to Scarlet, and mouth, "sorry", staring at her for a minute. I could do it. Should I? I could... I should.... I can... I will... I don't even realize what I'm doing until I'm done. I did. 'Grace Link - District 2' BOOM! The anthem comes on for a short amount of time, just the first few notes, to show the face of Scarlet Scarface glaring down at us all. Then it vanishes, with a last flurry of notes. I wipe my tears. Emily is gone. I thought we could make it at least a little ways together, but she died in the bloodbath. I wimper, and Luster shifts in his sleep. I stand up and look around, finding a small pool of water a little ways away. I sit beside it, and stare at my reflection, imagining that it's actually Emily. I smile, "Emily" smiles. I start to cry again, and a tear falls down and splashes into the water, sending small ripples through the surface of the water. My reflection gets blurred, and I take my hand and swipe the surface of the water, then turn away. I take a knife from my backpack, and turn the blade around, watching it catch the moonlight. It might be worth it. To join Emily, and be there with her, wherever she is now. I look to Luster. He can do just fine on his own... "NO." I whisper to myself, and throw the knife into the ground in front of me. I have to avenge Emily. She wouldn't want me to die. She'd want me to live. Filled with a new sense of power, I grin, and take the knife with me. "Bye, Luster." I whisper. "I'll be back soon." 'Aggie Meadows - District 12' I stretch and yawn, my vision still blurry. I realize it's still nighttime, and consider going back to sleep. I hear a rustling in the grass, and wonder what it is. Curious, I wonder if it's an animal. I wouldn't want to kill it, of course, but maybe I could tame it. I stand up, and take my bow and arrows with me just in case. I wander off, and the rustling sounds closer. "Come here." I whisper, then realize I sounded a bit creepy. I wait for the animal to respond, but nothing happens. "Come on." I say sweetly. "No, you come here." I jump, getting an arrow ready to fire. That's no animal, that's another tribute. My heart starts to pound, and I scream to my alliance. "AMY! BROCK!" "they won't be able to help you!" Grace(2) comes running towards me, and I fumble and fire my arrow. It barely misses her. She tackles me and punches me, and I try to scream out again. "BROCK, AM--" Grace shoves her hand over my mouth, and raises a knife. "Anything you want to say?" "What? WHY?!" "You killed Emily!" Grace looks like she's about to cry. "I..." I start, but she slaps me again. It's over for me. She brings the knife down, and it hits my cheek. I scream, and she stabs me again and again, and I watch as everything goes black. Night 1: The Fallen District 12 - Aggie Meadows Day 2 'Eli Winersin - District 10' My team is the most complete. We still have three of us, and the other teams only have two people to a team right now. Honeysickle(5) is already up, and looking around in her backpack for something to eat. She smiles at me, pulling out a bag of weird Capitol food. "Want some?" "Sure." I take a piece, and eat it slowly, staring off into space before asking, "so what do we do now?" "We wait." "For what?" "Until the final three, when the teams will be broken off." I thought of my chances of making it through these games. With seven tributes left, I have a 1 in 7 chance of winning. That means I have a 6 in 7 chance of dying. I shudder. But I've made it so far, and I can't lose now. 'Brock Yugly - District 6' "Where's Scarlet?" Is the first thing I ask. "The hovercraft came hours ago." Amy(4) responds, like it's so obvious. "She's dead?" I ask skeptically. "How did that happen?" "I think she had poison berries." Amy says, but her voice falters. "You killed her?" "N-no." "Of course you did! Yout hated her!" I march up to Amy, who is now cowering against the dirt. "We're not supposed to kill our own team members!" I take her and pick her up, marching her over to the fire section of the arena. She screams and kicks. "I don't need a team member like you! Hopefully, this won't kill you, only make you too scared to come out." I throw her into the fire section, and she slams against a tree before falling to the smoldering grass. I can hear her pained screams and cries. What did I just do? I run away before I can feel any more guilt about this. BOOM! 'Honeysickle Ash - District 5' After another cannon, I look to my alliance, and they shrug. I hear footsteps a little ways off, and tense up, grabbing my sickle and looking around. Grace(2) steps out to where I can see her, with Luster(1) right behind her. Luster lunges at me, and I slash him across the chest with my sickle. Luster falls to the ground, dying. Grace turns on me, and knocks me to the ground, drawing out a dagger and stabbing me over and over. I scream, but I can't do anything. I'm dying, and I'll be dead soon. My alliance drags her off of me, and I hear a cannon. BOOM! Grace runs away, screaming insults at us. That means it was Luster who died. "Honeysickle." Eli props my head up, looking at me. I close my eyes. "I'm fine." I lie, and flop down on the ground. "Do we have any medicine!" I can't even tell who's talking anymore. "We don't." "Nothing?" "Nothing." Nothing... I'm fine... Day 2 - The Fallen District 1 - Luster Silk District 5 - Honeysickle Ash Final 4 Odds! Day 3 - The Finale 'Grace Link - District 2' When I wake up, I realize I'm somewhere different. I look around, and then realize just how hard the floor is, and look down. Everything is white. I'm in a small white room. I stand up, and bump my head on the ceiling. "Attention, tributes." A voice comes out of a tiny speaker on the left wall. "Welcome to the finale. In 30 seconds, the walls will be lifted, and you shall all battle to the death for the final time. No more alliances. Good luck, and may the odds be ever ''in your favor." I see a bow and arrow lying on the floor near me, and I pick them up, getting an arrow ready. Suddenly, the white walls fall down. And... keep falling... I look down, and can see what looks like a hole through the bottom of the earth. I step backwards on my white platform, and look around. We must be up in the sky, not even the Capitol can drill through the earth. Brock is on the platform closest to me. I raise my bow. We all look so confused. Eli(10) has been given a mace, Brock(6) a dagger, and Clay(2) an axe. I fire an arrow at Brock, and it sticks into his neck. He falls down, and keeps falling, and keeps falling. I smile, then look to Eli and Clay. The finale has begun. 'Clay Stone - District 2' I can't believe Grace has made it this far, but I have to make sure she doesn't win. More, smaller white platforms rise up, and I hop from mine to one of them. Grace fires an arrow at me, but misses. Then Eli starts to conjure up a storm. Lightning comes from the sky, and I try to avoid it. It zaps the platform behind me, and the platform turns into dust and flies away in the heavy winds. Grace fires an arrow at Eli, then jumps to his platform, and the two get into a fight, punching and kicking at each other. Grace almost falls off of the platform, before sticking an arrow into Eli's arm. The storm gets crazier, since Eli can't control it anymore. I hang on for dear life. BOOM! That means Brock finally hit the ground. Or... lost all his blood before he hit the ground. More lightning comes, and suddenly, all I hear is a loud zapping noise before everything goes black. 'Eli Winersin - District 10''' BOOM! Grace has got me inned down to the platform with her hands around my neck, and has an arrow ready to slice it open with. I think my life is just about over, when she suddenly shrieks and lets go. The lightning from my storm has hit even closer to her. I can't control the storm anymore, though. I hope air tributes are immune to lightning... I grab my mace, and swing it at Grace. She dodges, and it slams into the platform, breaking it to bits. I jump just in time, and Grace jumps with me, hanging onto my new platform before pulling herself up, something you only ever really see in movies. Suddenly, I get an idea. I conjure up a spear, made of lightning. Grace shrieks, and backs away, but it's too late. I take the spear, and plunge it straight through her heart. She gets electricuted, and the spear goes all the way through and out of her back. I let go of the spear, and she falls. BOOM! I'm the victor... I won! Category:Hunger Games Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:District 6 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:District 9 Category:District 10 Category:District 11 Category:District 12 Category:District 13 Category:Capitol Category:Pippycat's Games Category:Completed Games Category:Tributes from District 5 Category:Tributes from District 1 Category:Tributes from District 2 Category:Tributes from District 3 Category:Tributes from District 4 Category:Tributes from District 6 Category:Tributes from District 7 Category:Tributes from District 8 Category:Tributes from District 9 Category:Tributes from District 10 Category:Tributes from District 11 Category:Tributes from District 12 Category:Tributes from District 13 Category:Tributes from the Capitol